Field of Invention
The invention described herein relates to the field of devices designed to unplug, and clear plumbing drains of sinks, toilets, showers, or bathtubs obstructed by waste materials. More specifically, the invention relates to a means of unplugging obstructed drains using a portable device, powered by a non-manual, rotary motive force, to drive a piston device act upon fluid and an obstructing material within a drain, to dislodge that material.
Background of the Invention
Existing devices designed to clear or unplug obstructed plumbing drains consist of two general types: those producing either compression and/or suction forces upon the fluid and obstructive material present in the drain, to dislodge or break up the obstruction; and devices with a mechanical appendage designed to be inserted into a clogged drain to clear an obstruction by coming into direct mechanical contact with the obstruction, and either dislodging or breaking up an obstruction by direct mechanical action. Existing devices designed to unclog obstructed drains by means of producing either compression and/or suction forces upon the fluid and obstruction in a clogged drain, do so either by the introduction of additional fluid or gas under pressure created by an external, non-manual, motive force, or by means of manually operated pumps, pistons, or plungers. Some existing devices using direct mechanical contact with a drain obstruction to either dislodge or break up the obstruction, may also be powered either manually or by an external motive force.
In regard to those existing devices using direct mechanical contact to dislodge or break up a drain obstruction, the devices although effective, can be in the case of those powered by an external motive force, are generally either complicated, cumbersome, or relatively expensive enough to preclude their use by the ordinary person. While those existing devices, that are manually powered, that are utilized direct mechanical contact to dislodge or break up drain obstructions, although generally less expensive, are often either ineffective, or very inconvenient and messy for the ordinary person to use.
In a similar way existing, externally powered devices, using pumps, pistons, vacuums, or pump and vacuum combinations to dislodge or break up drain obstructions are also too complicated, cumbersome, or expensive for use by the ordinary person. Although simple, portable, and relatively inexpensive, and therefore affordable by the average home owner, manually powered existing devices, such as pumps, pistons, and plungers are limited in their effectiveness, because both amount of pressure and suction forces produced, and the duration of the application of those forces, owing to the limitations of human muscular strength and endurance.
The relative complexity and high of existing externally powered devices designed to unclog drains, that although effective in some instances, makes them an unattractive solution for unclogging obstructed drains for the average person. While relatively simple and inexpensive, existing manually operated devices designed to unclog obstructed drains are only marginally effective, and are physically difficult for the average person to use to successfully open a clogged drain. Therefore, a need exists for an externally powered and effective, yet low cost drain unclogging device for use by the average person.